the anime mix up! brawl edition!
by glico
Summary: a hilarious parody feturing ssbb characters cosplaying as favorite anime folks!


chapter1 inubaka

Brenda: well we are back!!!

Kecia: yays!!!

Lizzy:....

so anyways there once was a half elf named inubaka ( who is played by you guessed it!! link!!!) whose shunned from the household because his older brother sissymaru ( who is played by Ganondorf!) kicks him out into the gutter..... because he's only a half elf....

Inubaka: Shit! where am I supposed to go now!?

Kecia: wait we can swear in this story!?

Brenda: yeah we can because I'm rating this M for mature but mind you this is only for swearing not sex!!!

Inubaka: well I guess I should get going on towards a town that which I do not know of!!!

Kecia: wait what!? that totally does not make sense!!!!!

brenda: that's cuz his name implies that he's a dog who's stupid!!!

so as inubaka starts his journey he travels for miles and miles before stopping at an am pm for a Gatorade.....

Inubaka: so which one should I choose the red one or the blue one..... I can't choose!!! Oh fuck! If I can't choose between those two then I shall choose yellow!!! ( he says as he gets the gatorade and pays for it at the cash register)

ass ketchup ( who is played by solid snake!) then gives him his receipt because he's the cashier.... so where are ya headed!? anyways!?

Inubaka: I don't know....

Ass : you dipshit! how are you supposed to go anywhere if you don't know where you're going!?

inubaka: I just got kicked out of the house you know!!!

Ass : well I guess if you've got nowhere to go then you can travel with me! cuz I'm traveling to become the best Pokémon trainer there ever was!

Inubaka: so when do we start!?

ass : now! and we are going to travel to.....

Inubaka: to .....

Ass : VIVIA LAS VEGAS!!!

Inubaka: okay then let's go!!!

so then they start their journey they end up going in circles but that's okay!!! sice it took about them two weeks to get to Las Vegas by foot!

Lizzy: dipshits... serves them right!!

so they end up checking into a weird hotel managed by the tendo dojo because well let's just say that they were broke from a martial arts school to a strip hotel....

Raman 1/2: (played by roy! and the girl version by peach!) so how can I help ya today!?

Inubaka: ummm... we need a room for two please.....

Ass: and make It quick!

Raman 1/2: okay here's your room key.... whoops!( he says as he trips over the mop bucket and hence gets cold water dumped on him turning him into a girl!)

Raman 1/2: AWWW! SHIT! NOT AGAIN!!! I JUST GOT TURNED BACK INTO A GUY!!!!

Inubaka: OHHH wow! what haven't I've seen!?  
Raman 1/2: Wait what did you see!? (she says as she looks at herself of fear that something inappropriate is showing!)

Inubaka: I meant that you turned into a girl!!!

Raman 1/2: ohhhh!!!!

so anyways they get their hotel room.....

Ass: I'm hungry

inubaka: well they have a buffet here but let me check out the room first!!! hey who's paying for this anyways!?

Ass: you are!!!

Inubaka: okay but you're paying for the meal!

Ass: okay!!!

so they go downstairs to the hotels supposed resteraunt.....

Inubaka: WHAT THE FUCK!!!??? HEYY ISN'T THAT THE GUY WHO GAVE US THE HOTEL ROOM?

ass: what? WHAT? I CAN'T HEAR YOU IN THIS STRIP JOINT! PLEASE SCREAM LOUDER!!

inubaka: sigh! CAN YOU HEAR ME NOW!!!!!????

ass: TOO! loud!!!

inubaka: okay is this better!?

ass: okay!

inubaka: so anyways... what the fuck is he doing!? stripping!? but he's a guy!!! what is he doing wearing girls lingerie for!?

ass: because he's a girl now!!!! plus it isn't any of our business if he's queer or not!!

Inubaka: OMFG!!! he's taking it all off!!!! I'm going to puke! !!!

lizzy, brenda and keshia: BLAUGH !!!!!!!!!!!!!!

ass: what!? I think she's sexy!!

everyone: BUT HE"S A FUCKING GUY FOR CHRISTS SAKE!!!

ass: I know that what am I a retard!!??

everyone:.......

raman 1/2: okay guys shows over!!!! now that that's done with now I can hang out with you guys!!!

Inubaka: wait when did you get here!?

raman 1/2: one second ago!!!

Inubaka: but geeze! put some clothes on first!!!!

ass: personally I like them to be off....(Smack!!!)

Raman 1/2: I only do this job because my father wants me to it's because of this cursed body......you you pervert!!!!

anyways..... after she got dressed and poured some hot water on herself he turned back into himself...

Raman 1/2: so anyways I was considering quitting this job with your help!!!

Ass: what you just can't quit!?

Raman1/2: wish I could but you see my family is very poor..

Akane: Just leave then dipshit!!!

Raman 1/2: wait.... I can leave!? but who's going to do my job when I've gone??

Akane:..... your father!...

Raman 1/2: good enough for me!!! so where are we headed!?

Inubaka: wait we're not staying!?

Ass: of course not!!!! because I have to be at the Pokémon tournament in an hour...

Raman: 1/2: then let's go!!!!

will our poor poor heroes make it to the Pokémon tournament in time?? stay tuned!!!!

Kecia: please please do not flame letter us!!!!!


End file.
